


Between the Lines

by Anburitooo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Kakashi Gaiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anburitooo/pseuds/Anburitooo
Summary: It's no secret, Icha Icha is Hatake Kakashi's favorite novel.Konoha no Sinchi thinks he should expand his reading and recommends him a few books but can the infamous Kakashi of the Sharingan see between the lines?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying out a diffrent writing style. Hopefully you like it(:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who reads Icha Icha in public?

“Don’t you get tired of reading the same book, over and over?” 

Konoha no Shichimencho's heart was thumping. The question was simple, and straight to the point, but heard out loud she realized how easily it could be misinterpreted. She could feel heat burn at her ears with embarrassment, as she tried her hardest to think of what to say next. A silver eyebrow quirked itself in her direction, its owner’s full attention now on the dark haired girl, with wild kinky hair. It almost didn't fit her timid demeanor. It sprung out in a thick ferocious main, but winded down her back into soft delicate coils as she picked her nails, nervous.

A small orange book that Shichimencho recognized to be Icha Icha (one of the steamiest novels she’s ever read) sat, wedged between the gloved fingers of a very disinterested looking ninja. His only visible eye hardly taking the time to look up at the nervous book keeper before him.

He sported the same forest green, military vest that all ninja above Chunin level wore although unlike other shinobi’s Shichi has seen he wore his forehead protector over his left eye. An injury during battle, she could only assume. Cilvillans were not allowed to ask ninja about what occurs during missions, an unspoken agreement between civilians and ninja.

A mask used to conceal one's identity clung to the bottom half of his face starting from the bridge of his nose down to his neck; his only distinguishable features being his half hooded eye and scarecrow like silver hair. He did not look like the type to be reading Make Out Tactics, which only deepened Annie’s curiosity for the man more. He sat lounged back in his cair with his right leg crossed over his left one as he rested his head ontop of his fist looking up at Shichi with a serene gaze. He was so laid back Shichi never would have guessed him to read those types of books in public. No matter how great the plot was…

“I mean, it’s a good book! Major plot twist in the end! I mean you should know I see you reading it all the time.” Shichi rambled, gritting her teeth at how pathetic she sounded. 

I see you reading it all the time? Great now he’s going to think I’m some creepy stalker , she thought appalled.

Shichi mentally slapped herself. She might as well be. For almost a year now, she’s watched the young shinobi from a far. Not by stalking, but via her job. Shichi worked at the only book store in Konoha across the way from the infamous Yamanaka Flower Shop and Mr. Shinobi was a regular. He wouldn’t come in everyday, there were times where’s he’d be gone weeks at a time due to his ninja duties(or so she guessed), but when he would come in, Shichi would spot him right away. He was just too noticeable! Shinobi wore mask to conceal their identities on missions, not shop at a book store! In fact Shichi can’t recall ever seeing him without a mask, only strengthened her theory of him covering an injury. She would not ask.

The shop was small and quiet, but had a patio out in front, where lawn chairs and tables were provided for customers, but it was open to the public as well. It had a beautiful view thanks to the Yamanka’s flower shop across the way, but you would be better off sitting on the floor than on those lumpy lawn chairs. Shichi can’t count the number of times someone’s complained about their chairs; nobody ever used the front patio, except for Mr. Masked Shinobi that is. Annie has tried to speak to him in the past, but she always chickened out in the end. Hell she even read the Make Out Tactics series to have something to discuss, not that she would ever tell him that. In fact she may never get the chance to speak to him again seeing as she was blowing it very hard right now, but a small chuckle ends her babbling. 

“Ma. Can’t say I have. I enjoy Lord Jiraya’s work very much.... Have you read any of his books?" He spoke heavily, almost unsure if to carry of the conversation but his voice was smooth like silk and Shichi melted into a puddle as he stared up at her his eye squinted in an urbane manner.

Shichi froze her mind blank. He had actually responded to her? A smile slowly spread across her tan face, brown eyes sparkling with excitement, thrilled that he had decided to carry on the conversation, “y-yes of course I have!” she practically screamed but calmed herself when she noticed people’s gaze shift towards her. 

“Sorry!” she whispered as she covered her mouth with her hand and bowed apologetically to everyone in the shop earning a coarse chuckle from the silver haired Shinobi in front of her. She wasn't embarrassed about being loud but the shop had similar rules to a library where you were expected to use inside voices. 

Turning her attention back to the Shinobi, Shichimencho let out a chuckle, “But yeah I have, read all of Lord Jiraya’s work including his very first novel, Tales of a Gutsy Ninja,” she exclaimed rubbing the back of her neck in a nervous manner. Through her eyelashes she glanced down at the Shinobi and almost choked on her own silavia. His eye was now scrunched into a soft smile. He always looks so bored and cool, it filled Shichi with pride knowing she got him to smile, even if it was a small one.

“Ma, coincidentally one of my genin shares the same name as the main protagonist.” He said closing his book shut. Shichi took notice of that and assumed it was going well.

“Naruto?” Shichi guessed tilting her head to the side thinking back to the book. Its been so long since she's read it when a realization struck her.

If he’s teaching genin, he must be a Jonin. 

A Jonin is a high level ninja, which meant he’s probably killed before. Her stomach cried in cognizance. Killing is something Shichi never thought of as a civilian. She was encouraged to join the ninja academy as a child, but never did due to her low chakra reserve. From there she’s lived a pretty normal life, well as normal as a life could be for an orphan. 

He nodded, closing his eye in conformation. “yes. he’s just gutsy too, if not more," he said with a long sigh at the end.

Shichi nodded taking this as an opportunity to sit down in the chair next to him, ignoring how uneven its legs were. It was time for her lunch anyways, and she could feel the shop owner starting at her from behind the counter, egging her own. For months now they have been plotting this moment. “Sounds like an awesome kid.” 

“Yes well he can be a bit of a headache at times.” He retorted, before introducing himself with a slight bow, “Hatake Kakashi.” He extended out his hand, and Shichi accepted it. Her hand was engulfed by his and her face went hot at the contact as his cool hand made her skin tingle. 

“Konoha no Shichimencho but you can call me Shichi. ” She stated nervously with a shake and slight bow noticing a small shift in his hand, no doubt recognizing her as an Orphan. All those born in the Fire Country without surnames were given the name of the Hidden Leaf, “Nice to meet you Hatake-san, so how about you let me recommend you a book. I know a lot of good ones.” She smiled flustered as she dropped his hand, already thinking of what to recommend him, but stopped when she noticed his gaze.

It was by no means blank. His eye was locked on her, in a steady focus. Shichi could see herself mirrored in his onyx eye and it made her sweat. Had she said something wrong? Shichi began to squirm under his intense gaze. She began slapping herself mentally for her previous comment on Make out Tactics, realizing that’s probably why he wasn't answering. She wouldn’t like someone bashing her favorite book series either. He was probably thinking of a nice way to dismiss her. 

Well at least you worked up the courage to talk to him, she thought accepting defeat. He was a Shinobi of Konoha, so it’s not like he could hang out with her even if he wanted. His loyalty was to the village so of course he couldn’t be seen with an outsider. It didn’t take a genius to see that Shichi was a foreigner. Her black hair was like a birds nest. She is always yanking out twigs and leaves that get trapped in her loose curls, and her skin was a deep caramel color similar to those from the Village Hidden in the in the Clouds. Because of horrible relationship between the four countries those who look different weren’t treated the greatest in Konoha due to fear of spies. Not to mentioned she moved to Konoha only a few months after the nine tails attack.

Mastering up her best smile, Shichi was about to excuse herself from Kakashi when his words stopped her from standing up. “Sure.” He finally said still in a closed eye smile. Shichi blanched and blinked in surprise. Did she hear him right? “But I should warn you,” he commented leaning in closer to Shichi making a blush creep across her cheeks, feeling shy again, “I can be very picky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How crappy was the first chapter? Lol


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Kakashi is awkward?

It’s been a month since Kakashi’s encounter with Shinchi and one week since his return from the Land of Waves. 

It was a simple C rank mission. Escort Tazuna, a bridge builder to his home, and protect him against petty thieves. A perfect mission to help Team 7 transition to more difficult assignments but much to Kakashi’s displeasure it unexpectedly turned into an A rank. 

At first he worried the mission would be too much for his Genin since none of the three have completed a mission above D before but the Jonin soon realized his genin were a lot more skilled than he had originally thought.

Sakura possesed exquisite chakra control. During the tree climbing exercise she had mastered the technique in a single try, and he had to admit... he was impressed. There was more to the pinkette than boys and a giant forehead afterall.

Kakashi wasn't suprised to see that Sasuke was a prodigy. He was an Uchiha after all, but for a twelve your he was far advanced than any genin in his graduating class. He was cunning and quick and had been the greatest help in keeping Tazuna safe during the Crimson Brother's attack. 

And then there was Naruto.

A complete idiot in Kakashi's opinion, nothing like Minato-sensei. Naruto was loud, obnoxious and and brute as a bull, much like his mother, but the current junchuriki was the reason the mission ended successfully. If it not been for Naurto the villagers of the Land of Wave would have never stood up against Gato and his goons. 

All three would make great candidates for the upcoming Chunin Exams. 

When they arrived back to the Village he had intended to go see Shinchi at her job to return the book she had lent him, but after reporting to the Hokage’s office he found himself back at his apartment reliving Haku’s death. His Sharigan had recorded every single detail down from the feeling of tearing through fabric and flesh to Haku’s blank stare as blood spat from his mouth. This wasn’t the first time he’s used his Chidori against an enemy and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, but Haku’s death haunted him. It reminded him too much of Rin.

Lately everything has been reminding him of Rin. 

Including that annoying book keeper.

'Hatake-san'

Heat rose to Kakashi's cheeks in mild embarrassment. He had no romantic interest in the girl, but she obviously did and it made him uncomfortable. He was used to catching women’s attention, but he wasn’t used to accepting them. It was an experince he didn't care much for. Kakashi had originally intended to turn her down, but something about the way she smiled made his breath catch in his throat. 

He hasn't seen a smile like that in years not since Rin died. 

For months now he had noticed her watching him, her dark brown eyes set in a daze, as he pretended not to notice her curious gaze. It was almost amusing, ninja are trained to notice everything, its second nature yet the thought never occurred to her. She instead hid her face behind the spines of books, as if it would hide the fact that she was staring. 

It was hilarious and brave for a civilian.

Despite his laid back attitude not many characters approached him, he had a suspicion it was due to his status as a ninja ; More so his reputation. 

He was known as Friend-Killer Kakashi after all. 

A dry laugh slipped past his lips at one of his many nicknames. The Jonin sat in full gear upon his bed as he dismissed the name. He would never let a a comrade die, even if it meant breaking the rules.

The book Annie had lent him suddenly felt heavier in his breast pocket. Unclasping the pocket he pulled out a small gray book, the title displayed in red, THE GIVER by Lois Lorry it read in white as an older man stared off to the side contrasting the gray background. It was a quick read, but he had enjoyed it more than expected. 

A society blindly following rules without a care for others reminded him of his youth and he was glad to see Jonas, the main character, break away from it despite knowing the severe consequences that would follow. 

He read it five times during his stay in the Land of Waves. Cracking open the book to the first page his fingers traced over a note written in pink ink. 

Call me and we can discuss it over phone(: 

Kakashi wondered what the book seller must be thinking. The day after their first exchange Team 7 had been assigned the mission to the land of waves and he made no attempts to inform her of his departure. A whole month with no word from him, surely she has moved on and given up hope of hearing from him again?

Her delicate smile came to mind and he hoped that wasn’t the case. 

Nobody has smiled at him like that since Rin.

Kakashi was unacquainted with Shinchi having no memory of ever seeing the civilian in his youth, but her soft hearted smile instantly grabbed his attention. When he first set foot inside the book shop a year ago, his only goal? To purchase the newest installment of Make Out Tactics, but as the cashier rang him up, one of the book keepers crashed into his back, a wave of books tumbled to the ground.

Her chocolate eyes were wide and her mouth agape as she bowed furiously apologizing, “ I’m so so sorry, Shinobi-san! I needed to bring these books up to the front and couldn’t see where I was going!? Are you okay!? we have a first aid kit, I can go get it!” she flustered still apologizing but he held up his hand in a stop. 

“It’s quite alright, takes a lot more than a hardback to take me down,” he joked in an attempt to ease the nervous girl, but what she did next made his breath catch in his throat. She smiled, and it was astonishing. It was a small gentle smile, but it ignited a fire in his belly. It was warm and welcoming; it was just like Rin’s. 

He almost gave out to the buckle at his knees. 

It was true, Kakashi had developed romantic emotions for his female teammate years after Obito’s death, but chose to not peruse it further out of respect for their fallen comrade. Seeing her smile again, reopened wounds he omitted, ruthless and unforgiving. 

He left the store without saying another word, his jumbled mind bedraggled and his heart throbbing in distress. His body now on auto pilot, he found himself in front of his door where he pulled out his keys, and unlocked the door before closing it behind him. With his back pressed against the door he slide down to a sitting position his fingers now locked deep into his silver hair. His chest shook as he took deep, slow breaths but it was too late. The damn was open and everything he had been holding in rushed out in wet sloppy sobs.

Hatake Kakashi suffered a panic attack for the first time in years. 

Not his proudest moment, especially since a smile was what triggered him but it sparked a curiosity towards Shinchi no Konoha. Kakashi being far more skilled than Shinchi he watched the brunette for months at work, using his favorite novel as his ruse, and the more he observed the more his curiosity grew. Its true Shinchi is similar to Rin, she is polite and kindhearted but lacked Rin’s grace and elegance. Kakashi can’t count the amount of times he’s seen Shinchi trip over nothing. Is this how uncoordinated civilians are? 

Abusing his former status as ANBU Captain, Kakashi broke into Konoha’s Records Department to learn more about the curly haired girl, but came out empty handed. Orphans picked up from neighboring villages usually had little to no records, but were always persuaded to join the academy and become ninja so why hadn’t she? 

Shinchi’s pink writing stared back at him. 

Letting out a frustrated sigh the Jonin racked a hand through his silver hair. She is a civilian and he had no business getting involved with her, so why was his hand already on the phone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So what do you guys think? I'm still a wannabe writer so feedback would be appreciated! (: I'm also going to be documenting my programs with this story on Instagram as well as letting you know what I'm reading so if you want to follow I'd appreciate the support!♡ 
> 
> IG: an.notateee


End file.
